


Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 13 "Meet Helena"

by Cassie_Sandsmark, Somuchbraver



Series: Brighter Than Sunshine Volume 1 [13]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, DC AU Freeform, DC Cinematic Universe Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Greek gods, Light foreplay, Metropolis, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Sandsmark/pseuds/Cassie_Sandsmark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somuchbraver/pseuds/Somuchbraver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a cozy evening in unraveling the labyrinth that is Organic Chemistry, the girls awake to find that Cassie's mom has tracked them to Samantha's dorm. The only way out she offers is a brunch date with her daughter and her new girlfriend, so despite Samantha's trepidation, Helena takes the two out to feed them and grill them about their semester so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 13 "Meet Helena"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about a romantic relationship between Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) and Rule 63'd (female) version of 'Superboy.' We've omitted the majority of the Superfamily from our universe to make this work and put this story 10 years after the events in Man of Steel. 'Superman' has been active for at least that long, and Cassie herself (as Wonder Girl) has been active for a little over 3 years, since she was 15.
> 
> Follow Our Tumblr at (http://brighterthnsunshine.tumblr.com/) for fan-art, photo manips, information related to our story as it progresses, and more!
> 
> Mission Statement: Lady superheroes need to make out more.

## Brighter than Sunshine ~ Volume 1, Chapter 13 "Meet Helena"

[Brighter than Sunshine Tumblr](http://brighterthnsunshine.tumblr.com)

Cassie slipped in through the window of her own bedroom before she paused and realized she really could just walk in through the front door- after all, she did live here. Shrugging, the blonde superheroine stripped off her professional costume and stuffed the shirt and jeans into the bottom of her laundry basket, then pulled out some clothes to wear tomorrow, and a pair of comfy yoga pants and a pink and black satin camisole top to wear to bed, which she slipped on now, as well as a pair of fuzzy socks and sleep slippers. Grabbing her toiletries, she stuffed all of the above items into a small pink tote bag. Adding a tube of pringles and a bag of skittles to her stash she headed back to the window. At the window, however, she paused, reaching for her bedside table (where she'd left her cellphone) and seated herself on the edge of her bed. Dialing a number in her speed dial, she put the phone up to her ear as she reached under her bed and collected her tablet pc and a worn old one-subject notebook. The phone was answered on the third ring. "... Cassie, is that you? Is everything alright?"

The blonde girl on the edge of the bed smiled, running her fingers through her hair. "Hey Babs, yeah, it's me. Everything's cool here, just got a couple of professional difficulties I was hoping you could use some of your techno-wiz skills to help me sort out..."  
About five minutes later, Cassie hung up the phone, having inspired her friend to try and come up with a solution to her lack-of-super hearing, not a Bat-family-member, want-to-know-what's-going-on-in-the-city problems. Then, stuffing her notebook, tablet, and cellphone into her overnight bag as well, she slipped out of the window and flung herself into the sky, landing on Samantha's balcony about a minute later and slipping herself in through the window as quickly and quietly as she could. "How's the studying going?" She asked quietly as she left herself in.

Samantha groaned and face-planted into the Chemistry book. She had resolved to never miss another lab in that particular class because the catch-up required turned out to be an hours’ worth for a 40 minute classroom meeting. She'd considered going into a scientific field when she was registering for classes, but this was discouraging. "I am pretty sure I am being cock-blocked out of the entire field of science at this very moment. Why is this so hard??"

Cassie grimaced sympathetically and slipped into the bed behind her lover, giving her shoulders a rub. "'Cause dudes thought it up, and dudes always make things three times as complicated as they need to be?"

Samantha raised an eyebrow at the text book and then squinted at it suspiciously. She'd never thought about it from that angle. While any chance to push her own physical and athletic limits was a thrill for her, if Samantha didn't make immediate traction on something intellectual, she generally assumed her own incapability. That wasn't usually an issue because a very large number of subjects came very easily to her. "You think the text might be over-complicated?"

"I think the idea that there isn't anything, in undergrad at least, that you of all people couldn't learn to do is preposterous. I have some serious learning problems on account of not caring about a variety of things." She smiled and kept rubbing Samantha's shoulders softly. "But yeah, my mum once told me that maths and science fields were targeted at boys: like, in high school they prep the boys for that crap, and teach them the tools they need to handle the undergraduate texts, but they don't teach that crap to girls, so it's way harder for girls when they get there."

Samantha turned back to the book like it was a knot she was considering untying, pursing her lips. "Huh. Maybe I'm going about this wrong. If I'm reading this book with the assumption that it's actually trying to help me, that's a totally different approach from a book that's trying to trip me up. Maybe I need to branch out. I've been finding a better way to do my math homework for years now."

"Well the book can't possibly be the best way to learn something," Cassie reasoned, smiling a little behind Samantha's back, "Cause unless you figure Einstein wrote it, someone else always has a better way to do stuff."

Sam pushed the book off the bed and opened her hot pink laptop, the only piece of technology in her room besides the smart phone on her bedside table. The desk that had come with the dorm room had been turned into a vanity, with a large mirror mounted behind it and makeup and various pots of things scattered across the surface carelessly. The bedspread on her full-sized mattress where they'd spent their first night together was a fluffy champagne pink. She pulled up google and started working on an alternative Chem study plan. "What I do with math, is I figure out what answer I'm supposed to get, and then work it backwards until I find a better way to ask the question. If I can make the same thing work with this class..."

"Then you'll be ever further ahead than the other students cause you'll understand why the stuff..." Cassie laughed at her own bumbling lack of understanding for what Samantha was studying, "... the really important stuff works the way it does, and not just what the right answers are." She planted a kiss on the top of Samantha's back. "You're a smarty."

Sam grinned. "This may be a breakthrough. I have been smashing my face against that book for like a week now."

Cassie laughed. "Oh don't do that. Your face is way, way too pretty to damage that way. Besides, I think you might destroy the book.”

"Mere books cannot harm me." Sam grinned and leaned up from where she was lying to kiss her.

Cassie grinned and kissed her back, lingering a bit and nibbling on Samantha's bottom lip as she grinned mischievously. "Mmmmm... no more of that," she said, sitting back on the bed and pushing Samantha back down towards the computer. "I'm only allowed to stay as long as you get work done, and I'm not letting your sexy sexy lips get me booted from your bed." She winked.

Samantha laughed and shook her head, moving back to her computer a bit reluctantly. "Aw that's no fun," she pouted. "I'm much more interested in our chemistry than I've ever been in Organic Chemistry 104."

Cassie blushed and rolled her eyes, but she smiled all the same. "Cheesy lines are cheesy but would get you a kiss if you didn't have homework to do." Sitting back on the bed, Cass propped herself up on a pillow and pulled out her tablet and notebook.

Sam smirked and gave a little sigh as her attempt to derail failed, nudging Cassie playfully with her foot as she lay back down on her stomach to resume her research.

The blonde girl sat back on Sammi's bed, pulling up some readings on her tablet and thumbing through them as she smiled behind her screen and took a slow, happy breath, scooting down on the bed behind Sammi and resting her head on the back of the black-haired girl's thigh.

She smiled back at Cassie for a moment and then dug into her new work in earnest, compiling resources and doing independent research on the experiment they'd done in the lab she'd missed. She worked quietly for a few hours, occasionally giving a little wiggle under Cassie's head to make her presence felt. Finally she closed her laptop and set her head down. "Okay, brain capacity reached. It's full. Where's my diploma?"

Cassie, who had fallen asleep about an hour ago, and was snoring softly on the back Sammi's thigh, slowly began to blink her way back to the land of the living when Sammi spoke. In her hands, her notebook was pressed to her chest, covered in various ramblings and doodles and scraps of verse, including a small little sketch in the corner of Samantha, studying, from behind, with a little heart in the corner above her girlfriend's head. "...no diploma. Only sleep," she whispered, rolling her head to the side and pressing her lips against the bottom of Sammi's bum.

She smirked and set her laptop aside before turning as far as she could without displacing Cassie, reaching over and stroking her hair. "I'm gonna need my thigh back at least temporarily for sleep."

Cassie purred at Samantha's touch and then yawned and stretched, rolling off of the other girl's thigh and onto her feet, pulling back the covers on one side of the bed. "Get good work done?" She asked, blinking sleepily as she crawled in under the sheets.

Samantha smiled. "I think you may have helped me solve the Chemistry class problem for good, which is pretty exciting," she said, slipping under the covers while tossing aside a number of the pillows from the pretty large pile at the head of her bed.

Cass smiled, closing her eyes as she opened her arms under the covers and beckoned the dark haired girl in closer. "MMmmm... that's why you keep me around, right? Brilliant insights, and bed warming purposes." She smiled teasingly.

She smiled and slid in close to her, setting her head down on the pillow, setting her nose against Cassie's cheek, her lashes brushing her skin as they fluttered closed. "Mhm."

Cassie's smile broadened and she wrapped her arms tenderly around Samantha's back. She sighed happily again and snuggled her legs in close to Samantha's. "Mmmmmm, there's my girl," she purred, her own nose brushing the side of Samantha's other cheek as she stroked the other girl's back softly.

Samantha blushed a little and cuddled in a little closer, tipping her face down as she settled in and started to drift in and out of consciousness.

Cassie came awake slowly in the morning, feeling completely comfortable and utterly content. Her dreams, such as she could remember them from the night before, had been perfectly happy, fluffy ones, and as her eyes fluttered open slowly, it was easy to see why. Just inches from her head, Samantha's beautiful face was still relaxed in sleep, her mouth (soft sweet lips), slightly open, her eyes twitching slightly every few seconds as she dreamed. In the warm glow of the early morning, Cassie didn't even move. She just smiled at her lover, her heart brimming and full and her whole body strumming with a song of happiness and affection as she traced the shape of Samantha's face with her eyes, not daring to move even one inch lest she waken the other girl. She felt so, so lucky. Lucky beyond belief. How did she get so lucky to wind up here, in this girl's bed, smiling at her in the morning, feeling utterly happy, desired, wanted, and special to the person she was curled up against? She felt like she owed Karma a really, really big one. But whatever it was, looking at the curl of dark hair that had tumbled over Sammi's nose in the night and was twitching every few seconds as she breathed, a smile playing on her own lips as she fought the urge to pull the offending lock of hair out of Sammi's face, Cassie didn't think there was any price she wouldn't pay for this privilege.

Samantha sighed in her sleep and shifted, caught in mid-dream. Her dreams were always intense, either full of physical or emotional peril. Her fingers tightened in Cassie's shirt for a second before her eyes opened. Her gaze wandered before it landed on Cassie's face and she gave a little smile upon meeting her eyes. "Mmm, heya."

Cassie blushed and smiled when Samantha came awake and smiled at her, feeling utterly vulnerable and open in that moment, and she tipped her head forward, pressing her forehead against Samantha's as her eyelashes fluttered and her hands snaked around Samantha again and stroked her back. "...hey," she whispered, her eyes glowing with happiness.

Samantha wrapped her arms around Cassie's waist and gave her a squeeze, brushing her lips against the taller girl's cheek. "Hope last night wasn't a total bummer. I think I may be partway out of the woods when it comes to homework."

"Nuh-uh," Cassie smiled, pulling her body against Samantha's warm, soft sleep-sweetened flesh with a happy wiggle. "I... I kinda loved it," she admitted, feeling like a big nerd and blushing as she said so. "Is that dumb?"

Sam chuckled and set her face against hers. "It may be a little weird. I just sat and stared at the computer all night."

"Yeah, but..." Cassie shrugged, still smiling but growing even redder and feeling kinda dumb. Her voice softened and tapered off a little. "...I got to be with you, and fall asleep with you, and wake up with you..." Her eyes darted up to catch Samantha's blues, and she suddenly looked so earnest. "I just really, I..." she shrugged again. "I like ..." She stopped talking, and just held Samantha close, not tight, but just close. Something about her felt... "I don't need to be constantly entertained, I just like to be here."

Samantha's gaze softened as Cassie seemed to trip over the sentiment she was looking to express. She smiled softly and brushed her lips over Cassie's, not confident enough about how terrible her breath might be to kiss her just yet. "I like having you here."

Cassie smiled and her eyes glistened slightly, while she tightened her arms around Samantha and pulled her against her, pressing her lips against Samantha's eagerly. "Let me give you a proper wake up call then," she whispered, excitement creeping into her voice while her hands slowly slid down Samantha's back.

Samantha gave a little smile and her eyebrows jumped, returning the kiss and sliding her hands along the small of Cassie's back. "What's a proper wake up call consist of? Have I never been properly woken up before?"

"Not unless it involved my tongue between your thighs," Cassie whispered, rolling the both of them over so that Samantha was beneath her and Cassie was above her, kissing her black-haired lover slowly and tenderly, ignoring any peculiar breath smells and letting her hands wander eagerly over Samantha's bottom and full ass then around her hips, soft palms stroking up over the smooth slope of her lover's crotch. She slowly parted and slid between Sammi's soft, silken thighs. Her breaths were coming quicker and shallower now, and she began to kiss her way down Samantha's neck, towards her collarbone...

Samantha tipped her head back and gave a soft moan, sneaking her hands up Cassie's shirt to tease her fingertips along the bottoms of her girlfriend's breasts. Her thighs fell easily apart, her own excitement growing; tense with the already considerable pleasure of having the blonde's body resting between her thighs. "Ohh Cass..." she sighed.

Cassie slipped her fingers down inside the front of Samantha's satin sleep shorts and she pushed her girlfriend's sleep top up and found the soft mound of one of her breasts. Samantha huffed out a soft breath when Cassie's fingers tripped over her mound, biting her lip and lifting into her touch, but her eyes flew open when the knock on the door shattered the mood. A mature woman's voice called out, "Cass? Cass, hon, are you in there?"

"MOM!?" Cassie's head came up quickly, and spun around, her eyes flying wide as she gaped at the closed wooden door and then back at Samantha, and then back at the door again. "Mom! Don't come in!" Pulling herself off of Samantha with a groan, she flung herself off of the bed and pressed herself up against the door, holding it shut.

The mood was further fractured by the sudden knowledge that the person knocking was Cassie's mother. Samantha sat up like lightning and then even more literally like lightning, she spun out of her scandalous pajamas and into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Once dressed, she froze on the spot, looking wide-eyed at Cassie for a cue. "Why- How-?"

'I have no idea,' Cassie mouthed at her girlfriend, looking shocked and frantic. Barely whispering, she asked her girlfriend (via super hearing) '... you didn't maybe call her, did you?' Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Cassie's mom knocked again. "Cassandra, honey, please open the door, I need to speak with you."

Sam shook her head vehemently. "I don't even-" she changed tact, wetting her lips. "What do you want me to do?" Samantha didn't necessarily want to try and meet Cassie's mom at this particular moment, but she also figured Cassie had the first and last call about when and how that happened.

Cassie took a deep breath, closing her eyes and thinking for a moment while her mom kept knocking. She knew that Samantha was on the verge of bolting, and part of her - the part that was worried how her new girlfriend would respond if suddenly forced into a meeting with her mother - wanted to let her. But another part of her was (while still being seriously annoyed at her mother for her lack of timing) was secretly excited about the prospect of having her girlfriend meet her mom, and get that out of the way, so that she could talk to mom about Sammi without having mom needle her over when they were going to meet, and without having to worry about Samantha's self-doubts and emotional hesitancy being an issue. But regardless of how either side of Cassie's emotions felt about the situation, the practical side of her mind told her that things were only gonna get weirder if the person whose room she was in when she opened the door for her mother was not there when the door was opened. "Just be yourself," she said after a moment, turning towards the door. "It's just gonna be weirder if you disappear." Then turning the handle, Cassie pulled the door open slowly, smiling nervously and hesitantly up at into the face of her mother. "...Hi, mom.

Samantha was pretty sure that she had just forgotten who 'herself' was. Her brain was dumping all non-essential memory in a panic and seemed to have deleted any files not more basic than standing and breathing. Her room was thankfully very well assembled and completely visitor-friendly- the posters on her wall were Audrey Hepburn and big soft flowers that were certainly less heterosexual than she'd ever realized, but not inappropriately so. She sat on the bed and then thought again, standing up. The pretty older brunette woman on the other side of the door with the faint lines on her face and the slight hint of grey in her hair looked very little like her daughter, at first glance. Where Cassie was tall, this woman was short - not much taller than Samantha. Where Cassie's eyes were green, this woman's were brown. They shared neither noses, nor chins, nor cheeks. But there was an air about the older woman's presence and demeanor that seemed familiar, and the quick and ready brilliant smile that her face creased into when she saw her daughter was instantly recognizable as Cassie's own. "Hello, honey." The shorter, older woman reached out and ruffled her daughter's sleep mussed hair. "Can I come in?"

"Uh...." Cassie glanced over her shoulder with some concern at Samantha, but Samantha was clearly having some anxiety issues of her own at the moment, so she decided to take point on this one. "Yeah, sure." Holding the door open, she beckoned her mother inside, and when the other woman was inside, raising her eyebrows curiously at Samantha and then glancing at her daughter for explanation, Cassie closed the door behind them both and said - in a not quite whisper - "Mom... this is Samantha. My... girlfriend."

Samantha had the supremely weird experience of wondering for a moment what Samantha would do in this situation. "It's nice to meet you Mrs.- Ms.-" She choked, without anywhere to go, she just smiled, nervously. "Hi there."

Cassandra's mother looked over at Samantha and cocked her head to the side as young black-haired girl with blue eyes tried to introduce herself. Coming forward with a generous smile, she held out her hand and tipped her head forward. "It's Ms. Sandsmark, young lady - Samantha, wasn't it? That's a very pretty name. It's nice to meet you, Samantha."

Samantha managed a smile that didn't wilt this time and nodded, taking Cassie's mom's hand carefully. "Ms. of course. Thank you." She withdrew her hand after a few shakes and used it to smooth her hair once, chastened by being addressed as young lady no matter what the intention. She felt the impulse to make excuses to imply she wasn't about to get to second base with her daughter, but curbed it. "What brings you out to campus today?"

"Well, I came looking for Cassandra, of course," Cassie's mom whirled on her daughter, raising her eyebrows archly and folding her arms over her chest. "More than two weeks and I've barely heard a word from her. Fights two supervillains, not even a phone call. Makes the squad, I get an e-mail that reads 'Mom, I made the squad, isn't that awesome? I'll write more when I can, love you lots, Cass.' I go to her first game, and she doesn't even notice me, she's too busy making out with the pretty dark-haired girl with the lovely blue eyes." The chuckle in the older woman's voice dulled most of the accusation, but Cassie still winced each time a new offense was named. "Now, I remember the first couple of weeks of college being a bit hectic, but... most people don't get threatened with the full force of the Metropolis Police Department and Lexcorp's Armored Security forces either. Cass, what's going on with you? Are you okay?" She glanced over at Samantha and raised her eyebrows again. "Are you okay? How did you two even meet? Is this a... a serious relationship, are you two... friends with benefits, or... Why are you here in this girl's room and not your own, at..." she checked her cellphone and laughed, "...nine a.m. in the morning? I knocked on your door so many times this morning that your, uh, your friend Julie had to come out and tell me that you might be spending the night over here. And I thought, 'well, it's a bit old to be having sleepovers,' but..." She glanced at the clothes her daughter was wearing, and then laughed. '...oh, Ohhhhhh... right. So..." she glanced at Samantha and grinned, ducking her own head and rubbing her face in some embarrassment. "...so sex. There's sex. Okay. Okay, cool. I'm cool with that. My daughter's had sex before--"

"Mom!" Cassie blushed, completely befuddled, bemused, and embarrassed by her mother's behavior.

"Oh, come on, Cassie, like I didn't know you and Tim were sleeping together? He may be Boy Wonder, but he wasn't exactly Mr. Super Stealth walking around with condoms in his pockets. And there was that girl at summer camp, wasn't there, the one you kept e-mailing me about..."

"MOM!" Cassie flushed a deep, deep red. "I beg you: please stop."

Nothing could have prepared Samantha for how forthright and down to earth Cassie's mother was. She was perhaps the furthest she could imagine a parent being from Mercy in demeanor and apparently parenting style. It certainly explained how different the two girls were in one stroke. She blinked at Cassie's mom for a moment before her brain caught up and she broke out in a genuine smile. "We're definitely not-" she couldn't bring herself to use the phrase friends-with-benefits with Cassie's mom, even though she'd started it. "We're dating. Exclusively. Totally exclusively." Her smile grew in brightness and mirth as Cassie's mom counted out her past sexual encounters and she averted her eyes.

Cassie's mom raised her eyebrows significantly at Samantha's choice of words, and stress on those words, and the repetition, smiling affectionately at the short raven-haired girl as she enjoyed her daughter's mortification. "Alright, alright, I'll stop." She held up her hands in a gesture of peace. "But..." She glanced from one of the girls to the other, smiling slyly as she thought to herself. "...only if you agree to let me take the two of you to lunch before I go back to the office. Or well," she shrugged, "an early brunch, at least. I feel like I never see my daughter anymore," she pouted at Cassie, who looked at her guiltily in return, and then smiled at Samantha, reaching out and touching her briefly on the cheek, "and I want to get to know this very pretty girl who is dating my daughter 'exclusively; totally exclusively.'"

Samantha flinched when Cassie's mom touched her, and realizing that was a totally inappropriate reaction she hurried to the closet to grab a bag. "I actually don't have classes on Fridays, so uh-" she smiled a little at Cassie. "We definitely could, if you've got the time," she made eye contact, offering Cassie a trapdoor out of brunch with her girlfriend and her mother.

Cassie blinked at Samantha's pretty blue eyes. "Uhhhhh..." She glanced back and forth between her mom and her girlfriend, trying to understand why the universe was handing her such a lovely gift. Brunch with both of them? Fuck yeah. Course, mom might say some more embarrassing stuff, but Samantha seemed to be enjoying it, and she liked it when Samantha enjoyed stuff, and... "...yeah, sure. I..." She blinked again. "Should we shower?"

Her mom shrugged, glancing at her phone again. "That's up to the two of you. I don't have to be back at the office until one, when I have a meeting with the Grecian Ambassador to go over his country's recent donation to the collection, so whatever you'd prefer. Samantha, have you lived in Metropolis long? Where would you recommend that we go for brunch? What's good?"

Samantha was relieved to have her ability to socialize make a comeback, nodding. "Oh yeah, I've got a couple ideas. There are some amazing brunch places around campus. I wouldn't mind getting a little cleaned up if we're going to go out though, maybe fifteen minutes?"

"Sure, shall I just wait for you both here?" Cassie's mother seated herself on the edge of the bed, and crossed one leg over the other as she watched her daughter pull her overnight bag up off of the floor and sling it over her shoulder and edge towards the door.

"Yeah, mom, we'll be back soon," the blonde girl said, trying to catch Samantha's eyes as she backed out of the room and towards the floor showers. Cassie was standing in the hallway half-wincing and half-grinning as she waited for Samantha to catch up to her. "I am so, so sorry," she laughed, trying to keep quiet, "I will verbally castigate Julie later, I promise. Are you okay?"

Sam gave a little smirk. "I think I'm okay. I guess I wouldn't know if I was having a stroke so maybe I can't say for sure. Holy shit." She headed for the bathroom with Cassie, showing her the way since Cassie hadn't yet showered in her hall.

Cassie padded along after her girlfriend, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Well, if its any consolation, I think she likes you."

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "You think so? I can never tell with friendly people." She pushed open the door to the shared bathroom for Cassie. "It's not too late for me to disappear if you don't actually want to do this. I mean, it's almost too late but not yet."

"No!" Cassie said quickly, almost too-quickly, blushing to cover her over enthusiasm. "No, I- I really really want you to come with us. I mean, mom's not always around, she's busy with work, and I'm kinda independent, but... I like that she likes you. And she totally does. She was never more than vaguely polite with Tim, and she'd never have taken him out to brunch." She smiled, following Sammi into the showers. "I think she really wants to get to know you."

Samantha grinned at the comment about Tim, because she was starting to get a little chip on her shoulder about Tim in general. She liked the idea of Cassie's mom disapproving of the booty-calling condom-carrying Robin. She left the white tee she'd picked out on but changed into a fuchsia skirt and a pair of bright purple heels, having only left herself time to fix her hair and do some makeup. "Any topics I ought to avoid in order to stay in her good graces?"

Cassie on the other hand had only the one outfit she'd brought with her to Samantha's place the night before to choose from, and after a quick spritz of body wash and warm water in a few specific places, she slipped into a pair of skinny stretch anklet jeans and a white off-the shoulder t-shirt, both items she'd picked up on her shopping trip with Donna the day before, and the red, three inch heels her 'sister' had practically forced her to buy. "Uh, no, nothing off the top of my head." Since her makeup skills were still in their infancy, she rolled on only a bit of mascara and red lipstick before pronouncing herself finished. "Some day, you know," she murmured as they got dressed, keeping her voice down to avoid having anyone else overhear, "I'd love to actually take a shower with you. I promise it'll be a lot more fun..."

While Cassie was getting ready, Samantha was doing the extensive business it took to get her face to look like she wasn't wearing much makeup at all. When she finished it up, she did in fact look fresher and topped the look off with gloss, tossing her very calculated hair. She smiled. "Hmm, another thing I'll have to add to the to-do-to-Cassie list." She pressed her lips together and prodded her face a few more times before sliding her hand into Cassie's to tug her out of the bathroom. "Damn, those shoes..."

"Donna," Cassie shrugged by way of explanation. She let Sammi tug her out of the bathroom with a smile, back to her dorm room.

Samantha gave a smirk and eyed her from shoe to firm backside slowly as they walked. "I'll have to remember to thank her," she said.

When they entered, Cass' mom looked up from her phone and smiled at the two girls as they entered, pushing herself up off of the bed and holding out her hands to them. "Well, aren't you a lovely couple. C'mon, let's go, I'm starving."

"There's a buffet a couple blocks from here, it's kind of a waste buying me a seat at a Buffet, but I'm sure we'll even that out between us, since your daughter forgets to eat until she's half-starving," Sam smiled.

"Heyyyyy...." Cassie began to protest until she realized that Sammi was, basically right. "Well, yeah, I guess that's true."

"Mmmmmm." Her mother eyed her daughter with a no-nonsense stare as well. "Yes, I heard about 'Wonder Girl's little tumble off of the Met Gen helipad. You burn the calories, honey, you need to replenish them."

Cass rolled her eyes, grinning in spite of herself. "Alright, alright, I give. Lead on, hon..." she said, favoring Samantha with a grin.

Samantha led them across campus and a few blocks away to a middle-of-the-road diner, choosing the second-best place she knew of because the first-best was pretty expensive and she had a feeling she might need to battle Cassie's mother over the check when it came down to it. The restaurant was no greasy spoon, though. The lighting was soft and flattering and the booths were covered in dark leather. Every metallic surface in the place sparkled and the buffet itself had someone carving a ham and another chef preparing eggs to order with at least fifty ingredients on hand.

“Oh this is very nice," Cassandra's mother observed as they were shown into a nice booth and had their drink orders taken for them. "I missed the sign on the door on the way in, what's this called? I'll have to remember this for the future."

Samantha slid into the booth next to Cassie so she could set her knee against the taller girl's under the table. "It's the Roasted Pear. I go here sometimes with girlfriends- the uh, friend-type of girlfriend- the morning after a night out when they're all looking to carb-up."

Cassie grinned and bit her lip when Samantha slid in next to her, sliding her left hand under the table and onto of Sammi's thigh. Cassie's mother pretended not to notice, making a note of the address and name of the place in her phone. "MMmmm, thanks for that. So.... shall we get food before or after start grilling you?" She grinned viciously and flashed her eyeballs intimidatingly.

Samantha gave a tight little smile and sipped the ice water that was set on the table within moments of them being seated. "I'm suddenly very hungry," she said, sliding out of the end of the booth. "The bacon here is really really good."

Cassandra's mother laughed. "Alright, fair enough." All three of the women slipped out of the booths and went to collect their brunches from the buffet. Cassie returned with two heaping plates full of bacon and eggs and pancakes and grapes and banana slices and hash browns. When her mother raised an eyebrow at her portion size, the blonde girl shrugged. "I've been working more than I used to."

"I guess so," her mother chuckled, sitting back as their drink order arrived.

Samantha came back with a couple of pancakes and a side of breakfast meat, ham, bacon and sausage. She sat down again, feeling more up to the task of brunch with some food in front of her. She ate a peice of bacon. "So, what did you want to grill about?"

"Well, to start with," Cassie's mother smiled as she worked on her own plate of pancakes and sausages, "Easy stuff first: how'd you two meet?" Cassie glanced up, her mouth full of food, and made a noise, then rolled her eyes and nudged Sammi in the waist- gently.

Sam and shot Cassie a look. "Cheer leading tryouts. I was there because a friend didn't want to go alone and Cassie had some impressive moves."

Cassie swallowed with a gulp and smiled, rolling her eyes. "Little miss 'I'm-too-good-for-cheerleading' was just there to prove she could make the team just so she could turn them down later. It was so irritating," She grinned, shaking her head.

Sam grinned back. "Well, I did make the team and I did turn them down, but it obviously wasn't a total waste of time because I wouldn't have known to get your number when I bumped into you the next day."

Cassie chuckled between bites of her mountains of food. "That wasn't the next day, though -- it was like, five days later, Rush Week." She grinned at her mom. "I almost pledged a sorority."

"Oh yeah?" Cassie's mother was enjoying the flirty back and forth between her daughter and her girlfriend, and smiled at the mention of Rush Week. "You know, I was Zeta back in the day, at UCLA."

She gave a vague little smile at Cassie's correction. "Was it? I hardly even remember that week." Samantha lit up at the mention of her sorority. "Omega Beta Zeta?? I'm pledging them all week. The Zetas are so awesome. I just had my first pledge luncheon the other day."

"Oh yeah?" Cassie's mom raised her eyebrows in interest at that. "Oh, good luck with that. They used to be pretty intense back in the day - no extra-curriculars outside the house, no dating frat-boys, a GPA above 3.5, two living parents still married with a net-income of 35k, no-long term relationships..." she paused there, and blinked. "Oh, well, hopefully some things have changed."

Samantha smirked and shook her head. "They're all dating frat boys right now. Though they have really stressed how much they'd like everyone to be single. Like, what are they doing all that dating for if they want us to stay single? Sounds kinda jealous to me. Like If I don't get a relationship, nobody should."

Cassandra's mother - Helena - smirked at that. "They do sound jealous, at that." Munching on a piece of toast, she raised her eyebrows as Cassandra next. "So, honey, when did you decide to tell Samantha about your superpowers?"

Cassie grinned, sipping on her soda. "Actually, I never had to." She glanced at Samantha for more, interested to hear how her girlfriend remembered the night of their 'first date.'

Samantha grinned. "I watched her get smashed into a wall by this huge metal dude and then fly away like nothing happened. That was an impressive first date move. Actually showing up is pretty good, too, but if you can't do that, I feel like kicking a super villain in the face is a pretty good plan B."

Cassandra's mom jerked her head back in surprise. "Wait, your first superhero outing in Metropolis was on the night of your first date?" She shook her head. "Did you know they have a twitter hashtag #OnlyInMetropolis for things like that?" She smirked.

Samantha laughed. "I am going to have to spend some time on that tag that sounds amazing. My friends have been using #Metropolisproblems for YEARS. People are kind of low key about it after a certain point. They're generally not trying to date the superhero in question, though."

"So: what happened next?" Cassie's mom smirked, leaning forward on her hand and glancing from one girl to the next. "I mean, you got from there to here, so..."

"Uh," Cassie blushed and grinned, ducking her head. "Well...." She coughed and looked over at Samantha, her eyes big and round. "We... I went to her place, after, to apologize and explain."

Samantha smiled at her plate and raised an eyebrow. "Her apologizing was super effective. Really really effective. My response was favorable." She smirked, and stuck a piece of bacon in her mouth, stealing a glance at Cassie.

Cassie blushed and giggled, rolling her eyes and tilting her head to the side to rest it on Sammi's shoulders. "We had sex, mum."

Cassie's mom laughed, sipping her drink and munching on some hash browns as she did so. "I figured that out for myself, honey, thanks." She smiled at both of the girls and shrugged. "…t's alright, girls. I've had sex. You don't have to be embarrassed about it. I'm glad you two are happy." She shrugged and let her head tilt to one side, smiling wistfully. "So are you two... Out? I mean, I saw the kiss at the game, but," she glanced at Samantha, "do the Zetas know?" and then at Cassie, "do your friends know?"

Sam gave a little wince and tipped her head. "I'm sorta...half out? The Zetas know, like with a lot of things about me, the campus pretty much knows... outside of the campus not so much."

"Your parents?" Helena asked sympathetically.

Samantha nodded and then shrugged. "My mom. I expect her reaction to be pretty unfavorable. I mean, eventually it has to come up- I just need to control how that happens." And make sure that it happens somewhere in public. She added, silently.

Helena nodded, frowning sympathetically again. "I'm sorry, dear, that's... that's too bad. If you need someone to talk to about it, when it's all said and done, do make sure Cassie gives you my number, alright?"

Cassie raised her eyebrows at this, slightly surprised at her mother's level of interest in Samantha's well-being. But before she could say anything, her mother took another breath and then changed the subject. "So, Samantha. Tell me: what are you studying?"

Samantha couldn't have been more grateful for a subject change than if she'd been on fire and Cassie's mom had smothered it out. She jumped on the change of subject without explicitly commenting on the offer that had been extended. It wasn't as if she hadn't had adults stumble across what her family situation was and make a pseudo-surrogate offer before. "I'm taking Psych, Philosophy, Chemistry, and Calc. I thought I was going to end up in a hard science's field or political science, but so far I've actually got the most enjoyment out of Psych."

"Mmmm... I can relate. Psychology and Philosophy were some of my favorite courses when I was an underclass-person too," Helena grinned lopsidedly. "Until I saw Indiana Jones and decided to check out an archaeology class for the first time."

Samantha leaned in a little. "See, I would be totally in it for the travel, but rest of it seems so solitary. I wouldn't mind working with mostly dead people if dead people were good company."

Helena shook her head, chuckling softly. "...Actually, very little of it is solitary work. Almost none, really, after graduate study. Out in the field, you're constantly surrounded by dozens of field workers, local guides and porters, fellow archaeologists, and students. Everyone socializes and you go out drinking most nights- especially if you've had a really good day! Back in the field, there's cataloging to be done, and curating, but that's always done in the company of colleagues, especially when you're doing something technical like airbrushing dirt off of a fragile piece of metal so that you can read the inscription underneath. That's easily four people you need right there: the presiding periodic archaeologist, the metallurgical expert, the technician, and the graduate student who is taking all of this down in very meticulous notes." The older woman grinned, winking at her daughter. "This one says she can't wait, but the truth is archaeology is a lot less about the solitary treasure hunter rushing off to exotic places and fighting bad guys than it is teams of colleagues, coworkers, rivals, and even enemies working with or against each other to be the team whose patience and hard work pays off in the long run." Helena smirked. "That said, the travel is fantastic. Both in the field and out of it, you get to see parts of the world that almost no one goes to, but which would be tourist destinations if someone else had gotten there before you. They're beautiful places a lot of the time - we humans tend to settle in places that look nice. And there's a lot of fun to be had," she grinned wickedly, "both before and after I met Cass' father I had my share of Greek, Bosnian, Croatian, and Turkic suitors all up and down the coasts and islands of the Aegean, waiting in vain for my return." She shook her head and laughed wistfully. "Those were the days of wine and beauty."

Sam grinned and raised her eyebrows at Helena's description of her pretty active love life, and took a moment to consider that this was a woman who had either seduced or been seduced by a literal Greek god. That was pretty big league in Samantha's opinion, though she was the only person at the table dating a demi-goddess. "Well, half the reason to get out and travel is meeting people you wouldn't otherwise have occasion to meet...and apparently get to know better." She smiled.

Cassie's mother raised and wiggled her eyebrows, knowing exactly who and what her daughter's girlfriend was getting at, and smirked. "Indeed. I take it my lovely daughter has informed you of her divine," she waved her hands in a high-falutin' way, "parentage?"

Samantha grinned, feeling a bit caught. She certainly had no intention of trying to pry sordid details out of Cassie's mother with Cassie present, though if Cassie hadn't been there she felt as though she may have driven the conversation in less appropriate directions. "She did. I got the whole super-powers explanation and that was a pretty significant part of it."

Cassie blushed, and ducked her head, glancing sheepishly at her mother. "...I didn't give her any of the details, just the facts," but Helena waved off her daughter's concerns, smiling back at Samantha encouraging.

"It's fine! Don't worry about it. Trust me, I like telling this story, it's been so long since I've been able to talk about it with anyone who wasn't a goddess or one of their descendants. Is there anything you'd like to know?"

Samantha's cheeks went a little pink when she thought of a number of things she'd really like to know that were not at viable questions. She went with, "how did you two meet?" instead.

"On a dig, actually, outside of Thebes in northern Greece. After he told me who he was, Zea said that he was wandering the countryside, meeting people - I guess being King of the Olympians gets 'boring,'" she rolled her eyes, "and when he saw me passing through town he asked someone who I was and where I was going, and then signed up to be one of my expedition's local guides."

Sam grinned and her eyes went alight at the story. "So he basically thought you were a serious knock out from the get-go." She stuck her tongue in her cheek, trying to find a tactful way to ask the question that popped into her head. "Doesn't he have... kind of a reputation?"

Helena laughed lightly. "Of course he does! But of course, so did I back in the day. It was the early 90s, girls such as myself were exploring our sexuality - that was all the rage then." She grinned. "I did a lot of exploring. I actually came on to him."

Sam grinned. "For real? That is awesome. So you were just two scandalous players meeting in the Greek countryside?"

Helena shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, basically. Of course, he knew all about me, and just had to basically sit there, looking and being gorgeous, with his curly black locks and dark olive eyes and his archaic greek lyric poetry. I had to have him, and he had to know that I would. I on the other hand, thought he was a farm boy from local village who just happened to have studied at university for a year or two. It wasn't until after our nightly hook-ups turned into something more that he started talking to me about who he was and what he was."

Next to Samantha, the blonde haired off-spring of this union between a god and a mortal woman was watching the conversation with a mixture of slowly-dwindling embarrassment (after all, she was the progeny of said union), and growing fascination. Although she and her mother had talked many times about her father, and how her mother had met Zeus, and how they had fallen in love and he had spilled his secrets to her and so on, those conversations had always been tinged with a slight about of awkwardness. It's an altogether different thing to have a one on one conversation with your mother about the specific sex she had with your father in order to conceive you than it is to listen to your mother dish about the fun, romantic, hot-and-sweaty times she had with a hot young man back in the day, just like you were girlfriends, sharing a drink and reminiscing. She felt like her mother was inadvertently telling her girlfriend more about her escapades with her father than she had ever directly revealed to Cassie herself, and that intrigued her. So she stayed silent, working on her food and listening to every morsel of information rapaciously.

Samantha grinned. "Oh, Greek boys and their eyelashes. I remember that. I was just barely old enough for that to make an impression. So you thought you were probably teaching him a thing or two until he confessed?"

Helena smiled and shrugged, her expression wistful. "No, actually, Zea did not need teaching, even before I knew he was a god. It was just very, very fun. I thought he was just really good with his hands..." she smirked, "...and his other parts. And unreasonably cut for a farm-hand. And Adonis-like. And smelling of olives and figs and..." she laughed again, "but when he confessed, well, he started pulling out moves and positions that I'd never even heard of."

Sam laughed. "Super powered moves or some sort of Greek version of the Kama Sutra?"

"Ancient Greek version of the Kama Sutra," Helena confirmed, nodding slowly. But then she sighed, and Cassie's eyebrows narrowed slightly. "...but then he had to ruin it by going and asking me to become a goddess."

Samantha raised her eyebrows and blinked a few times, cocking her head. "And that was a bad move?"

The older woman's smile sank a little, but her eyes were still shining with memories, happy ones mixed with bittersweet ones too. "Well, I guess..." her eyes flicked to the side, as if she was still not sure if her answer to Samantha's question was one she'd been trying to put together for a long time now, and still wasn't quite sure she'd gotten it right, "...I suppose I'd grown really fond of 'Zea,' the small-town Greek farm hand. He had simple dreams that meshed really well with my ambitious ones: he said he wanted to travel the world: my job sort perfectly accommodated that. He said he wanted to write poetry the way that the archaic Greeks used to, and I thought that was beautiful in its own small, simple way. He said he wanted to have a child and own a cute little house under the stars in the hills, somewhere we could go when we wanted to get away from the responsibilities of our lives, and... I really wanted all of those things. But then he told me- or well, rather, he had to tell me, who he was, and what he was, and it all just sort of... evaporated. The guy I was falling for, the life I was starting to think we could have." She sighed, and then smirked at Samantha. "You know who Hera is, I presume."

Samantha nodded for a moment, "yeah," and then the knowledge hit and her head jerked back a little. "OH. Oh yeah. That's also... not ideal."

Helena shrugged. "Well, the stories are all exaggerated. She's actually quite lovely. But she came to town one day, to my dig site, in her mortal guise, and she told me that she was married to my lover. She very politely asked me to tell him that she expected him to come home within the 'fortnight,'" she pulled a face, "Who even says 'fortnight?' Anyway, I confronted Zea, and he confessed everything. Who he was, where he lived, that he was probably the most famous philandering husband in all of time, myth, and legend, and that he was in love with me and wanted me to come to Olympus as his new mistress." She laughed, rolling her eyes again. "I slept with him every night for the next two weeks, and then I told him very quietly and very sadly one night that I wanted him to go home, and not to come back to Thebes while I was digging there. I didn't want to be the mistress of Zeus, King of Olympus. I wanted to be the lover of Zea, handsome Greek farmhand. To his credit, he went when I told him to, and until this one," she glanced at Cassie, who was watching her mother spill her life story to her girlfriend with her mouth hanging open, "went to Olympus on her sixteenth birthday, I never saw him again."

Samantha was listening to the story with intense attention, half invested in the drama itself and half invested in the enormous size of the story she was telling. There was something perfect to Samantha about the way Cassie's mother shrugged off the whole Greek-godness of her ex. She pulled a sour face. "No one wants to be invited to be the mistress, anyway. That's like the whole, my wife and I have an open marriage thing."

"Well, in Zea's case, it happens to be true: Zeus and Hera have been nothing but officially married for millennia - their marriage binds the factions of Olympus together, but the immortals resent Zeus's dalliances on earth. It's not technically permitted for anyone to leave Olympus for anything other than work, but Zeus lives and loves as a mortal every couple of decades or so, according to what I've been told. And..." she shrugged. "I didn't really want to live on Olympus and be an ancient Immortal's concubine. Besides, as you said, we all know his reputation. I'm sure it wouldn't have been too long before I was put aside in favor of someone new. It's just who he is. You don't change a guy- especially not one who's over ten thousand years old, and whose DNA is already in half the population of planet earth." Her story finished, Helena grinned, biting into her food again. "Now how about you, Samantha, Hmmm? Have you and my daughter discussed toys yet?" She winked, not seriously asking the question, just choosing when and where to derail the discussion of her own life.

Cassie blinked and colored, sticking her tongue out at her mother. "Oh, mom..."

Samantha chuckled, giving Cassie a little nudge under the table and filling her mouth with food for a few minutes to sustain the suspense. "I think I've tortured Cassie enough for one meal by dragging out the details of her parent's love-lives. Though if you've got any tips or tricks you could pass along in email form, I'd be more than happy to take credit for them." She grinned.

Helena smiled, and made eyes at Samantha over her soda. "Cassie, dear, I think I like this one."

The blonde girl raised her eyebrows at her mother and the blushed, ducking her head. "...hey, mom," she said, forcing a subject change, "how's the collection doing?"

Helena paused for a moment, smiling at the two girls and then smiled. "It's great. The Greek cultural ministry just sent over a seven crates of new material from Aphrodtyrion, and our numbers are up since Diana's people began donating some of their antiquities - the 'Legend of the Amazons'" she rolled her eyes and smiled, "they even have replicas of the greaves and girdle you wore for a while."

Samantha took the opportunity to eat. Curating was booooring as far as subjects go and she couldn't think of a single question that she could ask that didn't have an answer she would want to hear. "You guys must have a pretty significant space here, how does it compare to Gateway City?"

Helena nodded, excited to be able to talk to someone other than her daughter, fellow archaeologists and museum curators, or the Amazons about her work. "Yes, the Metropolis Museum of Art and Antiquities has been a boon to the collection. We can now display far more of our most incredible items than we ever could have in Gateway city. And thanks to Lexcorp's state of the art security systems, the collection is far more secure here than it was there as well."

Samantha raised her eyebrows, a bit of interest coming back. "Security was an issue in Gateway City? What did you have on display that was so hot?"

Helena sighed. "Relics of the Amazons have a nasty habit of attracting the interest of those with an interest in magical arts. Some of Cass' less-reputable half-brothers and sisters, cousins and nephews and nieces have tried to make their bids for great power through some of the truly mystical artifacts that still exist in our world. The Amazons have mostly kept that stuff to themselves-" she nodded at Cassandra, "which is why my daughter's original magical talismans remain locked in a vault in Themyscira, and only replicas are in the collection, but that hasn't discouraged potential looters and thieves.”

Sam nodded. "Well I can definitely vouch for Luthorcorp security-" she said, before thinking the end of that conversation through. She didn't necessarily need Helena to know she was the offspring of the face of her daughter's most recent city-wide persecution. She stuffed food in her mouth.

"You can vouch for Luthorcorp security systems?" Helena raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "...why, are you a distant relative of the billionaire?"

Sam blinked quickly a few times. "I'm not related to Mr. Luthor- I am related to his head of security though." At that point she was fully aware of how completely she seemed to be dodging the question that was really posed, so she dove in. "Mercy Graves is my mom."

"Yeah, I know," Helena grinned, reaching across the table and patting the other girl on the cheek. "I'm sorry for torturing you, I just didn't want you to think you had to hide that from me. Cass' cute little red head friend, Julie, told me your name. It didn't take me too much time with my smart phone while the two of you were getting dressed to figure out who my daughter was dating."

Cassie's mother's casual physical contact remained alarming, but Samantha managed not to flinch this time. She lifted a brow at Cassie. "Julie has an unsettlingly big mouth," she observed, "Especially considering all the sensitive information she has custody of." She shrugged at Helena. "Mom isn't the city's favorite person this week, that's not new, but for most people it isn't really personal."

"And it's not for me." Cassie raised her eyebrows at her mom, but didn't say anything. "I just wanted you to know, young lady, that regardless of who you're related to or how notorious they are, it makes no difference to me as long as you make my daughter happy, which you clearly do." Helena dabbed at her mouth with her napkin and smiled. "So: good job."

Samantha gave a little smile at that, used to being more defensive than apologetic about her parentage. "Well... thanks. I try."

"Sure." With that, Cassie's mother raised a hand and called their server over, handing over her credit card before they could even offer the check. "Now, I think I've detained the two of you for long enough, so I am going to go off to work, and I'll trust that the two of you can find your own way back to campus." She smiled over at Samantha. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Samantha. I expect I'll be seeing you again."

Sam raised an eyebrow as Cassie's mother elegantly blocked the discussion about the check entirely and sat back, a little impressed. "It was really nice to meet you too. I'm sure we'll see each other around."

Helena and her daughter exchanged hugs, and Cassie rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded when her mother admonished her to keep her better informed on the events transpiring in her life. Then the short brunette woman slipped out of the booth, collecting her card and signing the receipt from the returning server, then headed out of the restaurant, waving over her shoulder at the two girls in the booth as she did so.

Cassie glanced over at Samantha as her mom disappeared, smiling hopefully and apologetically all at the same time. "...so: that's mom."

Samantha let out a long breath and leaned on Cassie's shoulder dramatically. "That was bracing. Meeting the women in your life explains a lot about why you like me so much though."

"Oh yeah?" Cassie pulled Samantha into her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Do tell."

"Intense, over-confident, high maintenance power ladies are all around. Makes me seem positively normal." Sam wrinkled her nose. "Which is a little disappointing, really. At least I can bench a semi-truck."

Cassandra giggled, turning herself towards Samantha and cupping her cheeks with her hands so that she could pull her girlfriend in and give her a long, soft, lingering kiss. "MMmmmm... but none of them look at me the way you do in the dark," she whispered, her eyes sparkling. "Makes you the mostest special of them all.”

Samantha kissed her back, sliding her arm around her shoulders to draw her in closer. "Well I can definitely bring it in that department." She smiled. "I think I scored at least an 8 out of 10 in good impressions though."

"She really likes you," Cassie agreed, smiling. "I think she had about as much fun talking to you as she usually does with Diana, which is cool. 'Course, you're also not easy to shock.”

Sam smirked and glanced over at Cassie, her eyes sparkling. "...when you just casually sort me into a category with Wonder Woman..." She kissed her again, squeezing her around the waist. "I am pretty unflappable, though. Like 90%, maybe more like 80% when it comes to you."

Cassie grinned and laughed again, biting her lower lip and touching noses with her girlfriend. "Well that's fair. You give me butterflies every few hours or so. I promise to continue to flap you whenever possible. And sweep you off of your feet at every opportunity.”

Samantha grinned. "Good." She gave a little sigh. "Your mom totally blew our one shot at sex this morning."

The blonde girl laughed, sighing along with her. "Yeah, and it was gonna be really, really good, too. I was so eager." She wiggled a bit in the seat. "Mmmmm mmm mmm." She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at Sammi. "When's class for you?”

Sam shook her head a little bit. "No class. Lots of lots of errands to run and prep for the party tomorrow, more Zeta things, I should probably get a start on my Psych paper...we're still on for dinner though, right?"

Cassie nodded. "You betcha. When ya picking me up?" She grinned and fluttered her fingers around Samantha's waist.

Samantha shrugged. "Eight has been working alright."

"Then I'll see you at eight?" Cassie pulled out her cellphone and checked the time. "Mmm, unlike you I unfortunately have class this afternoon. Myths, followed by Brit Lit."

Sam smiled as she got up. "Sounds like fun anyway though. It'll buy me some time to get my hair amazing. Do you wanna go out?"

Cassie nodded, but then she cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, I do, but..." she frowned, not sure how to put this to her super-high-society girlfriend. "...how do you feel about Wings? And maybe Trivia games?" She bit her lip.

Samantha looked a little confused for a second and then chuckled. "If you want to do uh- casual dining I'm up for that. You pick the place."

Cassie grinned. "Not that I don't love getting all glammed up with you," she reassured Sammi quickly, "Cause I really, really do, but sometimes," she lowered her voice as if she was confessing a shameful secret, her voice overly dramatic, "I like to stuff my face full of food that sticks to my fingers."

Samantha giggled and gave her nose a little wrinkle. "I would love to watch you stuff your face while I order some sort of menu-alternative to wings. Sounds awesome. I'll follow your lead."

"Hahaha," Cassie laughed, kissing Samantha's cute little nose. "Your distaste is so cute. I like you. I'mma keep you." She winked. "You gonna walk me back to campus, or do I gotta let you go for a bit now?"

Sam smiled and kissed her briefly. "I really ought to get a move on right now. If I get a little ahead of things then I might not end up pulling my hair out tomorrow."

Cassie frowned and blinked a little. "Hey, I'm sorry, I've been so caught up with my superpower dramas that I forgot, but I should have asked this earlier. Can I help in anyway, with the party prep? For all my gripes about the Zetas, I do want you to get in, and fit in, and be successful and all that."

Samantha gave a little smile and shook her head. "No, it's pretty well handled. Stressing out about it is 9/10ths of party planning. Plus super-secret talents give me an edge on things like shopping and cleaning and decorating."

Cassie shrugged, persistent but graceful. "...you don't want I should pick something up for you tomorrow? Maybe some Stereo equipment you would normally need a truck load of frat boys for?" She grinned.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you picked that up it would save the delivery fee. I'd love to repurpose that into more booze..."

"My pleasure," Cassie proclaimed, delighted to be of use for her girlfriend. Leaning over, she planted a kiss on Samantha's cheek, then scooted out of the booth. "Alright, well, I'm gonna head back to school and collect books. I'll see you tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Super-clone Science stuff: Given the various kinds of tinkering and multi-trial formulae that Lexcorp and Cadmus scientists no-doubt engaged in while trying to produce a viable Super-clone from their small sample of Kryptonian DNA we figure there's no reason that SuperBOY couldn't have been SuperGIRL (keeping in mind that gender isn't automatically tied to genitalia or chromosomes.) A lot of what follows is just speculation about how things might have gone had the Superclone been assigned biologically female at birth. It's also a fantastic excuse to write an awesome ship as femslash. And clones!


End file.
